


A good night's sleep

by Majinie



Series: hugging it out [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby works too much, Crowley cares, Crowley's love for innuendos, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, Tired Bobby, in case that wasn't obvious, wouldn't ever admit it but he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majinie/pseuds/Majinie
Summary: Bobby has a tendency to overwork himself. Crowley steps in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd I'm back!   
> These two were fighting me. Like, I absolutely love them but I find them difficult to write? Hopefully, that'll get better. I hope you enjoy anyway!

“Idjits,” Bobby murmured, dropping the phone back onto the table before he dragged a hand over his face tiredly. He loved his boys, he really did, but they were ungrateful little brats sometimes.

Well, whatever.

He padded into the kitchen and brewed up a coffee (if you could call the black concoction that; it had a lot of caffeine and that was what counted), spiking it up with something you could call scotch with a lot of goodwill. God knew he needed it.

With the steaming mug, he sat down at his desk and began to leaf through the lore books piled up there.

~

He wasn't aware of falling asleep until a touch on his shoulder made him jerk awake in alarm and drowsily reaching for the closest weapon.

“Calm down, Robert,” a smooth voice murmured somewhere above him. “It's just me.”

“What the hell're ya doin' here?” Bobby muttered, blinking up at the demon who was leaning over him. “Shouldn't even be able to get in here.”

Crowley chuckled. “Keep telling yourself that if it helps you sleep at night. Speaking of which, how about we get you into an actual bed?”

The hunter shook his head sleepily. “Can't,” he replied. “They boys...”

A sigh. “Ah yes, the boys. Isn't it always the boys.” His hand still hadn't moved from where it rested on Bobby's shoulder. “How about we make a deal?” Bobby glared up at him and the demon rolled his eyes. “Not that kind of deal. Feel free to kiss me anytime, though. No, I go help your boys and you catch a good night's sleep for once.”

Bobby stared up at him, trying to work out the catch; the offer _was_ tempting since despite his impromptu nap, or maybe especially after it, he felt bone tired. Plus he didn't know Crowley to be a liar; sure, he was a demon, but unlike a lot of the folk Down There, he seemed to care about the credibility of what he said. Blatantly lying to Bobby's face about something he'd most certainly find out about wasn't exactly smart, and Crowley was nothing but that.

“Still didn't answer my first question,” the hunter observed gruffly. “Why're you here?”

The demon shrugged. “Would you believe me if I said it was a social call?” he asked drily.

“No.”

“It was a social call. Now get up.” Without waiting for a response, he bent down and slung one of Bobby's arms around his shoulders to hoist the hunter up.

“Hey, watch it, short buzz,” Bobby protested without actually struggling. Damn, he really was tired. “I can walk.”

“Yes, but you wouldn't if I didn't force you,” Crowley answered reasonably. “Oh, and it's not the size that counts if you know what to do with it.”

The hunter huffed, leaning into Crowley a little more than strictly necessary. “Is it possible for ya to have a conversation with no innuendos for five minutes?”

The demon contemplated that for a moment and then nodded. “Sure. But it's hard. Very hard.” Bobby groaned, although he caught himself trying not to grin. He could feel Crowley's throaty chuckle vibrate through his chest from where the demon was pressed up against his side; he'd wrapped his other arm around Bobby's waist at some point, which really wasn't necessary. It wasn't like he was drunk. Just tired.

Really fucking tired, now that he allowed himself to think about it. He clenched his teeth to keep a yawn in and blinked rapidly to clear his vision. When had he last had a full night's sleep?

Crowley sat them both down on the edge of Bobby's bed, still keeping his arms where they were. The hunter glanced down at him, catching Crowley's eye, and they remained like that for a few seconds.

Usually, the demon could be as unreadable as he pleased, but right now, it was obvious that something was bothering him. He looked indecisive for a long moment, then he suddenly leaned over and up and –

And wrapped his arms around Bobby.

Huh. That... wasn't what he'd been expecting. At all.

Didn't mean it was bad, though. Bobby lifted the arm that wasn't already draped around the demon's shoulders and rested it on his back, carefully stroking over the expensive material of the suit. Crowley was _warm_ , even through layers of clothing.

It was probably a demon thing.

He let Crowley cling to him and maybe, just maybe, he clung back a little because it had been a _long_ time since he'd gotten anything more than Dean's companionable pats on the back or the occasional, very brief hug from the boys. Not that he was about to complain to them, but as unexpected as _this_ was, he saw no reason not to enjoy it while it lasted. Pragmatism and all that.

Bobby blinked his eyes open, not sure when he'd closed them, when Crowley pulled back, looked at him briefly and then placed a noisy smooch on his cheek.

The hunter pushed him away by his shoulder, pulling a face. “ _Really_? We were havin' a moment here, ya idjit.”

“Exactly,” Crowley agreed. “I don't _do_ moments.”

Bobby rolled his eyes at him. “You're worse than Dean, honestly.”

The demon stood, pretending to dust his suit off. “And you talking about other men while I'm on your bed is my cue to leave _this_ particular conversation. Get some sleep, Robert.”

 _Back with the innuendos. Vulnerable moment definitely over, then_. “I plan to.”

“Good.” Crowley nodded, lingered indecisively for a second and then vanished from the room.

Bobby slept through the night without either dreams or somebody interrupting him.

**Author's Note:**

> And as with the last parts, if you have any particular person/pair in mind who really needs a hug, do tell me. :)


End file.
